


Augmented Reality Training Online

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Some of Penguin's goons watch Batman train in baffled fascination.





	Augmented Reality Training Online

“Uh, boss, we’re out by the Amusement Mile,” Grant says into his phone, holding it like a walkie out of habit, and there’s a short pause before he says, baffled, “We got eyes on the bat.”

“What do you mean, you have  _eyes_  on him?”

“Well, we’re seeing him, Mr Penguin, sir,” Grant says. “He’s right there.”

“And you’re not fighting him?”

“We can’t fight him, sir. He’s… I don’t know.” Grant stands in between Miles and Julio, and the three of them stare in abject perplexity as Batman grunts, rolling on the ground, and then grapples back up to the Tricorner Naval sign. 

“What’s he doing?” Penguin demands, and Grant looks between the other two guys, who shrug.

“Well, he’s– He keeps getting to the top of the Tricorner Naval sign on top of that one building, and then kinda… He’s diving down with his cape pulled in close to him, and then before he gets to the ground, he spreads his cape out like wings. We figure he’s trying to glide into the tunnel of the old ghost train, but he keeps fudging the landing and going back to try again.”

“What the fuck?” Penguin says.

“Yeah, boss, I know,” Grant mutters. “Should we– I don’t know. Do anything?”

“Take a video,” Penguin advises. “Sounds  _hilarious_. If he hurt himself, bring him in.”

“Yessir,” Grant says, slowly, and he hangs up the phone. It takes Batman 152 tries, but when he nails it, every thug in the alleyway - there’s fifty of them at this point - whoop and cheer him on.

He beats the shit out of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/ask). Requests always open.


End file.
